(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a boss structure capable of diffusing stress applied to the boss and/or inhibiting external forces concentrated on a chassis base via the boss when, for example, the display apparatus is mounted on a wall or when it is fixed to a display panel module to a block-board.
(b) Description of Related Art
One common type of display apparatus is a plasma display apparatus. Typically the plasma display apparatus has a plasma display panel (referred to hereinafter as a “PDP”), a chassis base holding lateral and back surfaces of the PDP, a plurality of driving circuit boards mounted to the back surface thereof, a front cabinet placed at the front of the PDP, and a back cover placed at the rear of the chassis base. The front cabinet and the back cover may be combined into a single body by interposing the chassis base to form the entire exterior.
The PDP is a display device where phosphors are excited by ultraviolet rays generated through gas discharging within a vacuum vessel. Compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT), a PDP is typically thinner and flatter, making the formation of a high resolution wide screen possible.
The above-structured plasma display apparatus may be placed on the floor like a television or it is may be hung on the wall. When the plasma display apparatus is hung on a wall, it may be mounted via a wall-mounting boss combined with the chassis base, or fixed thereto by providing brackets at the four corners of the chassis base, combining a boss with the respective brackets, and coupling a coupling member with the boss. Further, when the PDP and the chassis base are packaged and delivered together to a set maker, the plasma display apparatus may be fixed to a fixation member such as a block-board by using a coupling member coupled to the boss.
However, in either of the above-described cases, external forces may be applied to the apparatus during transportation. Although it is possible to prevent external forces applied to the boss from being directly transmitted to the chassis base, large amounts of stress applied to the boss may not be able to be effectively diffused causing, for example, the boss to decouple from the bracket or causing black spots to be formed on the display screen of the PDP, thereby deteriorating display quality of the PDP.